Lonely
by Hqudsi45
Summary: Brennan has a night to herself to think, and one word comes to mind. One-shot.


A/N: Well, hello there! Yes, spectral forces have brought me back to the writers category at and so, here I (figuratively) stand. I've gotten pretty hooked on Bones recently and so I decided that four years was enough to wait. My last story was about Smallville that, when I look back at, I cringe. Anyways, this is just a little one-shot I thought up randomly. I know the beginning is real strange, but I was looking to give her reason to reflect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Brennan has a night to herself to think, and one word comes to mind.

Disclaimer: I don't even own a car. Bones is nowhere near on my list of priorities to own right now, sorry Hart.

The sound of a car horn blearing startled Dr. Temperance Brennan from her reverie. Glancing to ensure the integrity of her own surroundings, Brennan stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen with her nightly cup of wine.

She hadn't anticipated zoning out, but it had been a long week and she was eager to relax herself. As Booth would have told her, "Take a chill pill, Bones."

She smiled at the thought of her partner. Her irrational, stubborn, infuriating yet kind, caring and all-around good guy partner Seeley Booth. The same thought tugged a chord in her chest, but before she could lament on its meaning, the sound of her door distracted her.

'_Who could that be?'_ She wondered

She walked to the door cautiously, keenly aware that it was not Booth. He was never one to hide the fact that he had "arrived", and she suddenly worried of her unexpected guest's identity. Nevertheless, Brennan called out to see who it might be.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Tempe. Michael."

Brennan released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and walked quickly to the door, half angry and half curious. As she opened it, the familiar face of her old professor gleamed with satisfaction.

"Hello, Tempe."

"Michael, what are you doing here?" He moved to enter, but Brennan blocked him.

"I was just passing through the area and I wanted to check and see how you were doing." He smiled an overly sweet smile.

"The last time we saw each other was at the courthouse after the defense lost the trial. Perhaps I didn't make it clear with my words that I did not want to see you again, Michael, so I will say it now. I never want to see you again."

Michael shocked expression gave her a slight feeling satisfaction and she made to close the door on him. His foot jumped in the door however, and as it bounced backwards Temperance began to feel a rage build up in her. This was _her _home! How dare he intrude upon her when she didn't want him there.

"Tempe, look I--,"

He was cut off with a foot connecting with his chest and as he stumbled backwards and hit the wall, the door slammed shut.

Inside, Brennan fumed and stalked off to her kitchen to retrieve some wine. Why did she have the worst luck when it came to men? When she had first opened the door, she had felt a feeling of excitement come over her at the sight of his face. The feeling had startled her, but thankfully she had stayed true to her mind and rationale.

As she sat back down, she slowly realized the catalyst for her excitement: Loneliness. Her denial was imminent.

'_That can't be right. I have enough friends. And I'm sure I can satisfy my biological needs through various means. How could I possibly be lonely?'_

She sat back and pondered for the reasons she could have felt that way. And then, like a ton of bricks, it hit her.

'_I'm not romantically involved with anyone. I don't have anyone who cares like that for me. I'm sure I can sleep with someone easily, but I don't want just that anymore. My father is around, I talk to Russ now. I have Angela, but that is far from the same. Hodgins is wonderful, but he is absolutely not like that.' _Her face pinched at the thought,_ 'And of course there's—'_

A second knock interrupted her again and she slowly rose from the couch. Irrational anger started to bubble once again until a voice cut through her senses.

"Bones!"

At the sound of her partner's voice, Brennan felt that funny feeling erupt in her chest once again. This time however, it seemed to be one hundred times stronger, and Brennan stood stock-still as she tried to analyze it before it went away.

"Bones, hurry the hell up! I know you're home."

Brennan snapped out of her thoughts and began to move towards the door. As she opened it, the boyishly excited face of FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth beamed at her.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" The feeling wasn't going away.

Booth moved past her and walked into her apartment. As he moved towards the living room, he called behind him, where Brennan was following closely with a bemused expression upon her face.

"Look, Bones, I know you have book writing stuff to do and what not but I was hungry and pretty bored too, so I'm here to take you to the diner and then possibly go do something—." He paused for dramatic effect and whirled around, "_fun!"_

Brennan tried to hold her composure, but faltered and soon was smiling at him just the same. His smile never seemed to fail on her.

"Booth, what if I hadn't been home?" She challenged, a smirk playing across her features.

"Well, Bones," He stepped in front of her, accepting her challenge, "then that would have sucked. Not to mention I would have been out of the 10 bucks in gas it takes to get here."

At the sight of his impish smile, Brennan felt a strange impulse, and instead of analyzing and rationalizing it, she followed it.

She kissed him.

Booth's eyes shot open at first, and then closed as quickly. She pushed him roughly against the wall and he groaned as she deepened the kiss, playing her tongue across his lips before slowly entering his mouth. Her tongue wreaked havoc in his mouth, wrestling fiercely with his own. After what seemed like an eternity, both pulled away.

Booth looked dazed and Brennan looked up at him expectantly, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

"Wow, Bones…" He looked at her and saw an unexpected emotion playing in her eyes: fear.

Brennan took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm sorry that I technically crossed our figurative line, Booth. I just felt like—"

His lips on hers once again cut her off and she sighed in contentment against him. As they pulled apart once again, Booth looked her in the eyes and spoke.

"Bones, don't you ever apologize for that." His half-hearted attempt at a stern look made her smile as he continued, "I know it's not easy for you to open up. And that's okay. I've waited 4 years for this, Bones. Every time, someone or something's gotten in our way and I'll be damned if you try to pull away now. I love you, Temperance Brennan, and I'm not half the man I could be without you."

This wasn't what he'd had in mind for the night, but he knew he could more than live with the future implications of this.

Brennan felt her loneliness dissipate, and her excitement turn into a different kind of excitement. One that made her antsy to return to her room with a certain Special Agent in tow.

"Thank you, Booth. I still don't know if I believe in love, but I do know that I care about you very much. More than I've cared about any other man, or even person."

Booth smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I'll take that as an 'I love you, too'."

As he led her to the door for their nighttime adventure, Brennan realized that though she had felt lonely, she had had the answer right in front of her. It just took opening her eyes to the possibilities to see it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andddd that's it! Lol, I honestly didn't like this too much because it really seemed to drift about, but I guess it's a start. Plus, now I can beta! Woo-hoo! Anyways, thanks for reading and hit the review button to tell me what you thought. You might just inspire me to write another! (Or if you hated it, not to)


End file.
